


Nights Out Aren’t Always Fun (Unless Your Amazing)

by nobodys_princess12



Series: Savior Series [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, I really need to sleep, Lynn Wants To Be Paid, M/M, Nick Is Very Much Drunk, People Being Dicks, Should Read First One Before This!, or is he???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_princess12/pseuds/nobodys_princess12
Summary: Simon and Bram are out on a date so they decide to ask Lynn to watch the children. Naturally she says yes, and what's better than telling them another story?





	Nights Out Aren’t Always Fun (Unless Your Amazing)

**Author's Note:**

> Because a lot of people like the first one I decided to make a second one! I really appreciate all the positive comments on the first one and thank you to everyone who left a Kudos! I hope you like this one as well.

"Thank you so much for watching them," Simon said and gave Lynn a kiss on the cheek while she rolled her eyes.

"You both needed a date night anyway," She said with a wave of her hand,"Besides, I missed these little monsters." 

She got down on her knees to start tickling Mia and the little girl burst out in laughter while Cayden ran up to tried to save his sister from their Aunt. Simon laughed and Bram down the stairs to give his husband a kiss before putting his shoes on and then opening the door. 

"Ok, both of you listen to Aunt Lynn and try not to break anything," Bram said while giving both his kids a hug and then turning to Lynn,"They go to bed a nine and try not to burn the house down."

With that both males walked out of the house, leaving their children with their crazy Aunt and hundreds of possible outcomes.

* * *

When it came to bedtime both the children were ready for a story about their dads. Cayden ran and jumped into his bed after he brushed his teeth and he waited for his Aunt Lynn to finish Mia brush her hair and then tuck them in. No sooner than the little boy was done putting the covers over him, his little sister ran in and jumped in her bed. 

"Now my little monsters," Lynn said while taking a seat in the middle of them both,"What kind of story do you want to hear?

"We want to hear a story about Papa and Daddy!" Mia yelled happily while getting comfortable in her bed.

"I want to know about how Uncle Garrett proposed to Aunt Leah!" Cayden shouted with a big, bright smile. 

"Well luckily for the both of you, Uncle Garrett proposed to Aunt Leah while you Papa and Daddy got their ears pierced," smile Lynn while recalling the happy moment.

"So this is how our story starts..."

* * *

_"Oh come on Si," Nick said while jumping on the heels of his feet,"We finished out last year of college two months ago. Let's go out and do something."_

_The group of friends were all walking around their local mall when Nick brought up the fact that none of them really go out that much. Naturally everyone was down for a party but Simon needed a little more convincing._

_"Think about it like this," Leah said while dragging Garrett a little bit in front of the group, both of their hands wrapped around each other,"If you don't like it this time then we will never bug you to come with us again."_

_Simon was about to protest one more time but he felt a hand squeezing his own and turned to look at his boyfriend. Bram was wearing a light frown that Simon wanted nothing more than to take it off his face so the teen sighed loudly and then agreed to go out. Lynn started jumping up and down in excitement and Katie shook her head at the sight o her girlfriend._

_"Shut up!" Someone shouted from behind them and when Abby turned to yell at the person she stopped in her tracks._

_Standing right behind them was Spencer, the same Spencer that brought Lynn and Simon together but also the one who made the poor boy feel like crap. When he saw who it was he smirked and pulled his girlfriend closer to him._

_"Well looks like it's the faggots from high school," He said and glared at the group._

* * *

"Aunt Lynn just tell us what he said," Cayden whined while Mia pouted.

"I told you, he said 'Guess I have to go look for unicorns on the yellow brick road' in a mighty voice," Lynn said while puffing out her chest and trying to make her arms look bigger. 

Both kids laughed and stopped complaining so that the story would continue.

* * *

_"Come on guys let's go," Leah said and grabbed onto Lynn's wrist before the girl could go smack the man._

_Katie raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Spencer's girlfriend had went rigid and she gave a small glare at her lover, who was to busy smirking in pride to notice the chane on her mood._

_"What?" Spencer asked innocently,"I though you liked the way men looked Spier, don't you want to come su..."_

_Before he could finish the sentence, the girl besides him poured her shake onto him and was fuming in anger._

_"We're done," She said through her teeth and then stormed off._

_Spencer didn't seem to concerned with the group of friends anymore and took off after his ex._

* * *

"Aunt Lynn there is no way a dragon showed up and ate the man," Mia said with an unimpressed stare.

"I'm telling you," Lynn said while smiling at the little girl,"One minute the man was talking about unicorns and the next he was ate by a dragon."

"But where did the dragon come from?" Cayden asked, trying to make sense of the story.

"It came out of the clothing store cause it was looking for the Princess's new clothes cause she didn't like her old ones," their Aunt replied with a very serious tone.

"But that doesn't seem real," Mia said still looking unimpressed.

"And no one thought I was good at acting," Lynn said and crossed her arms.

"But Aunt Lynn," Cayden started.

"You don't act," Mia finished. 

"Back to the story," Lynn said with a bright red face.

* * *

_"Did that really just happen?" Bram asked with a smile on his face,"Because if it did, that just made my day."_

_Garrett was to busy laughing while Leah had her head buried in his shoulders, her whole boy was shaking as she tried to hold in her giggles._

_"Now about that party," Nick said trying to change the subject._

* * *

"But how did the dragon get away?" Cayden asked, frowning as the story wasn't adding up. 

"It took a magical train and went back to his princess," Lynn said while shrugging her shoulders.

"But how did the train get there?" Mia asked also frowning. 

"It was magical," Lynn said and fanned her hands out in the shape of a rainbow.

* * *

_It didn't take long for Simon to start having fun and dance to the music. It was already decided that Simon didn't want to drink and that he was going to be driving them home. When the time came for everyone to get into the car, Simon was more than ready to go to his little apartment and take a nice, warm bath._

_"WAIT SIMON STOP RIGHT HERE!" Abby shouted from the back and Simon pulled over right away._

_"Abbey I swear if you throw up in my car I'm gonna kill you," Simon growled and turned to glare at the girl._

_She ignored what Simon was saying and dragged Nick out of the car with her. Everyone turned to look at the couple in confusion but when they saw where Abby was leading Nick everyone that was drunk smiled widely and chased after them._

_"What have I gotten myself into?" Simon said and looked up into the sky,"Like why?"_

_He got out of the car and locked it before walking into the tattoo shop._

* * *

"Why were they drinking sprinkles?" Mia asked looking very confused and Lynn tried to hold in her laughter.

"Because sometimes adults go into a little mood where they want to have a lot of sugar in their system," She replied smiling happily. 

Cayden stared with absolutely no emotion when he figured out what his aunt was taking about, he knew that they can't drink sprinkles, they must have been drinking chocolate milk, that had a lot of sugar.

* * *

_"I can't do this," Leah said as the lady was clamping her nose up._

_Standing behind her was Garrett who was sporting a new lip piercing, Abby sticking out her tongue and looking in the mirror to admire the new jewelry, Bram who was also looking in the mirror but showing off his new helix piercing, Nick who had a plain silver daith piercing, and Simon who had an industrial on his left ear and his ears pierced_ _._

_"It's ok sweetheart," Garrett said while placing his hand on her shoulder._

_Just as Leah was about to complain, the lady put the needle through Leah's nose and she released a whimper of pain. Th woman turned to grab the jewelry and when it was all set up Leah jumped off the bed thing and walked towards the entrance. She looked up and gasped when she noticed on banner and when she looked behind her she saw Garrett on his knee and holding up a ring._

_"Will you marry me?" He asked and Leah sobbed as she ran up and hugged him while shouting yes._

_Turns out that Leah was the only one that drank that night and she only had half a beer so she was sober when she made her decision._

* * *

Lynn giggled as she quietly made her way out of the room, both children snoring lightly in the comfort of their beds. She walked down the stairs and sat on the couch before covering up with a blanket and turning the t.v. on. She couldn't wait before she watched those little monsters again, she always had a great time. She sent a quick text to Katie telling her she won't be home till later and dozed off, knowing the boys would wake her up when they got home, if only they would pay her.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE YOU GO EVERYONE! Hope this made people happy and you all enjoyed some more Lynn!


End file.
